


Unrequited

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, F/M, Love Confessions, Sad Oma Kokichi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The only one you’re lying to is yourself.





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> This is told in a second person perspective. ‘You’ are Oma. I’m sorry for my bad English, I’m trying to get better - still, it is not my first language.

The first thing you noticed when you saw the two of them, was that he wasn’t wearing his hat. He had asked you ahead of time for advice, you already knew just how this date would go. (No use being upset, though. You had your chance, but you were too scared.)

You had suggested he didn’t wear his hat, because it made him look Emo. He’d left the hat at your house, but he didn’t need it anyway. You were going to return it eventually, of course.

He had told you his plans and you were so happy when you saw him kneel down to her and offer her that ring. You felt so proud of him when she got teary eyed and accepted. They uttered phrases of affection, and looked into each other’s eyes for the longest time.

Good for him.

You smiled to yourself. You’re so happy for your friend. That’s right, your friend. All you felt was happiness watching them. They leaned in to kiss, and you turned away.

You’re lying to yourself.

They’re so happy, and you don’t want to interrupt them. Later that night, you cried. You live alone, so no one could hear but you. You were happy for your best friend. You were happy for him - but your heartbreaking wails said otherwise. You were unhappy, but your weren’t jealous. Just empty, numb.

Oh how sad, that you fell down over someone who never loved you.


End file.
